


Lyrium Kisses For The Templar Going Through Withdrawal

by joufancyhuh



Series: Starkhaven's Finest [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Abstract, F/M, NonInquisitor Trevelyan, Templar Trevelyan, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Evelyn goes through lyrium withdrawal.





	Lyrium Kisses For The Templar Going Through Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuy21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/gifts).



> Inu said she was going to write where Evelyn goes through withdrawal and kissing Rylen after he's taken his lyrium is a guilty fallback. I wanted to write it too, but more abstractly.

Blue like his eyes, glowing in the dark like a beacon to draw her in. Her body a moth, his mouth the light. She flutters, her heart in her ears – it beats with his voice. They converge in heat-soaked nights, his sweat her baptism-

renewal/rebirth: purity that couples with the shakes. A cold hands kind of clean. Head pounding, light burning her eyes clarity. Forgetting where she’s headed or where she placed a report. Tired, a weariness that settles into her muscles. Like crawling outside the tent to puke purging; he kisses her anyway-

but the thirst refuses to quench. Blue like the bottle reflected in his eyes. She licks her fingertips after they touch the rim; his mouth tastes of addictions, both her failure and triumph sweet on his tongue. Leashes; her to him, them to the bottle. Tainted purity, she laps up every drop from his lips. The guilt lingers with the aftertaste of him.


End file.
